iRemember
by d i n o b o t
Summary: It's Carly's wedding, but for two long time friends, they realize change is hard to accept, especially if the past feels more comfortable than the present. And its only together do they remember how to be happy again. One-shot, subtle Seddie.


**iRemember**

She finds herself in the middle of a dull conversation, and she can't remember a subject more mind numbingly boring as teaching, so she excuses herself as politely as she can. She forges through the slew of people she thinks she knows, and bypasses the trays of appetizers she will never categorize as food. Because she'll never be able to stomach cream cheese on cucumbers or smoked salmon with garlic sauce. It's just not her style.

The dance music drowns in the background, and the incessant chatter is too blended to make out, and suddenly the sound of silverware rapping against champagne glasses urge the couple to kiss. The noises feel distant, foreign even, like she doesn't belong there. Weaving through the maze of bodies, she goes as fast as the four-inch heels will allow. And before she's pulled into yet another routine hug, and drawn into some pointless chit chat, she hurries her steps to the door that will lead her to the outside.

It's a crisp night, cold, with little wind, and she's thankful for the much needed change from the recycled air she's used to. Immediately, the first thing she does is unstrap those awful heels clutching her ankles, and they dangle in her hand as she makes her way down the cement walkway.

She's lonely outside, but the clean air feels good filling her lungs, and the soft wind consolingly plays with the small blond strands peeking out of the elegant French twist Melanie did for her. And she's about to tear off the silky strapless gown until she realizes it wouldn't be very ladylike and dignified - like that ever stopped her before. It's not like anyone else is here, she thinks.

But she's not alone, not anymore, because she sees him there sitting on the topmost step at the end of the walkway, eventually leading to the lighted urban Seattle streets. They don't say a word, as she takes up the rest of the step beside him, but she's acknowledged by the brief glance and subtle nod he gives her. Through the darkness, she can see his features, he's surprisingly unkempt for just being in the wedding party. His hair is its casual self, normal and a tad messy. The top button of his collar is undone, and his skinny black tie is pushed down so he can breathe. She knows the feeling.

"What are you doing out here?" he asks after several moments of silence. A steamy puff of breath concludes his question and it twists into the air and disappears somewhere, forgotten.

She sighs, "Nothing. Just needed to get out of there."

"Same."

"Quite a party, huh?" They both peek behind before returning to the streetlights lining the sidewalk.

He agrees half in laugh. "Did you like the hors d'oeuvres Carly picked out?"

She huffs, "Heck no! Why wasn't there a rib spread? That girl never takes my advice."

He looks sad, as her eyes caress his face, despite his closed smile and accompanying chuckle. Then she realizes it's because of the person just mentioned, and it's painfully obvious because the reason why they're all dolled up in the first place is because of her.

"Must've been pretty hard seeing her walk down that aisle."

"Nah," he says after a noticeable pause. "I've gotten used to it. Wasn't that bad."

"Sure. That's why you're out here in the cold talking to me, right?"

"I'm not sad over Carly. I'm just... _sad_."

She waits for him to continue.

"Things have changed."

It's in that simple statement does she agree. He's right - things have changed. iCarly isn't such a high priority anymore. They rarely rehearse and it's considered a victory if they can hammer out one show a month. High school seems forever ago, and she can't remember the last time they all went to Carly's apartment to watch TV, play 'Pak-Rat' or just chill.

"... I mean, Carly's married now, she's graduating college next semester. I work in the IT department for a large corporation. Do you still work for that space themed bowling alley?"

"Space Bowls?"

"That's it," he smiles, sincerely this time. "Sucks, doesn't it?"

"No chizz. It totally sucks."

They both laugh and exchange a few playful pushes, and a greater smile breaks across his face when he gets an idea, and it intensifies when he won't tell her what it is, no matter how hard she pleads. But at once, she picks up her things and they head down the steps, away from the large reception hall and party within. He hails a cab and they both hurry inside just as a light drizzle soaks their clothes. Her bridesmaid dress is ruined, but it doesn't matter because it's her sister's, and he explains his tux is a rental, and he lost the receipt anyway. The door slams and they speed away. He tells the driver an address, and it sounds familiar, but for the life of her she can't remember how.

It's not a long ride, ten minutes tops, but as they near, she feels she knows this neighborhood. The street signs and buildings look familiar, and once they stop and get out of the cab she knows exactly where she is, and a smile creeps on her face, and he looks rather handsome when he shares it with her.

The Groovy Smoothie is just as she remembers, sticky counter tops and squeaky plastic chairs in all. It's a wonderful place, and she can hardly remember why they stopped coming here in the first place. It's the chatter of kids hopped up on high fructose corn syrup, the broken loudspeaker announcing the next order and T-Bo's voice asking random people if they want to buy watermelon on a stick.

He slurps on his Strawberry Spat and she guzzles her Blueberry Banana Blitz until they get the worst brain freeze ever. But they continue laughing because even in their odd out-of-context wedding attire, they feel at home. And while she sips her smoothie, and takes him down with another well-timed insult, and wishes Carly and Spencer are here, and while her hand bumps his as they both reach for a napkin, she realizes that this conversation, and this place, is the most fun she's had all night.

It's the most fun they've had in ages. Here, they never have to change. Here, they can remember how to be happy again.

* * *

**Inspiration: Air and Reunion. For some reason, I decided to rack out this tiny one-shot today. This is my first iCarly story, I hope I got the characters right. Hope you enjoyed, and as always, thanks for reading and reviewing.**


End file.
